The Host of Pandora
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Leo Baskerville is a new student at Pandora Academy a school for the rich and what else would a rich school have other than a Host Club of hot males and with a mishap now he's the clubs dog but fear not theres even romance for him and hopefully its not fake
1. Chapter 1

Today you are made a host

" ah Pandora Academy for the brilliant and rich…stupid riches". Leo Baskerville stated sitting in the back of the library against a book shelf reading a book two stacks of unread books he picked out.

" did you hear about Jami".

" no what".

" dude did you hear the new game my dads company made".

" yah I heard it's awesome like a lot of shooting and killing zombies".

" yah".

" ha geez this is a library shut up". Leo said trying to ignore them when he notice the clacking of shoes. When the clacks stopped he turned his head to see a girl with white hair and purple eyes a smile on her face.

" Hello your the new commoner student".

" eh…yah". Leo gave a small blush unable to be seen because of his glasses but he wore a plain face.

" I'm Alyss".

" I'm Leo Baskerville". Leo said and to avoid the girls face he direct his look to his book.

" it's quite noisy back here how can you focus".

" I block them out or at least to".

" I know a quite room". Leo stared up at the girl who was smiling and slammed his book shut.

" really".

" yep around this time it is".

" anywhere I can read in peace is fine even if it's not a long time".

" alright…do you like music".

" I like piano music".

" oh just piano music don't you have an iPod".

" no".

" then what's hanging out of your pocket".

" eh". Leo blushed more and tucked his iPod back into his pocket. " I like music can we just go".

" alright my friend's club hangs out after classes in a music room". Alyss said then left after Leo grabbed some books and walked down a hallway not so crowded.

" hm so Leo you haven't been here that long".

" a week or two".

" have you heard about the host club".

" no but I know what they are".

" hm what". Alyss said grabbing two handles to two doors in front of them.

" they're a club that swindle females who lives are so poor and lonely only to make their statues in the school or area rise so they get payed more and so on and so on it's just a fluke they're a bunch of fliers who have no better reason to waste time and some actually whore themselves out like prostitutes". Leo said and Alyss had a blank face then laughed.

" YOUR SMART AND FUNNY LEO BASKERVILLE YOU CAN BE MY FRIEND ANYDAY". Alyss yelled and laughed while throwing open the doors. " OZ I CAME TO VISIT AND BROUGHT A FRIEND TO INTRODUCE YOU LOT TO".

" your very loud".

" you should hear my sister".

" oh no thanks".

" ALYSS AW MY FRIEND CAME TO VISIT". A blonde boy yelled and hugged Alyss soon the got boring and Leo opened his book. " Oi is that the commoner".

" yes yes he's funny and smart anyway Leo this is my cousin and head of the club Oz Vessalius".

" nice to meet you Leo any friend of Alyss is a friend of mine".

" hm". Leo studied Oz looking up from his book and soon opened his mouth.

" Nice to meet you Oz Vessalius you can't be any older than I a year maybe". Leo said holding his hand out.

" Oi is it safe to shake a commoners hand". A voice said from behind Oz.

" OI DON'T BE MEAN TO HIM VINCENT". Alyss yelled.

" DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER YOU STUPID WHITE RABBIT".

" OI GIL DON'T YELL AT ALYSS". Oz whined as a child.

" OI VESSALIUS EVEN THOUGH DON'T YELL AT GILBERT".

" Oh YOU CARE ELLIOT".

" NO I DON'T BUT IT'S JUST STUPID THAT A SHORTY LIKE YOU BOSSES MY STEP BROTHER".

" EH SHUT UP DUMB ASS".

" WHAT DID YOU SAY".

" DUMB ASS BASTARD".

" WHY YOU LITTLE". Elliot grabbed Oz by the jacket.

" OZ". Gilbert yelled then two books made contact with Oz and Elliot's faces.

" No fighting children". Leo said the books in his hands.

" yes sir". The two said falling.

" anyway lets introduce you". Oz said shooting up. " This fellow with long blond hair and the different colored eyes is Vincent Nightray he and Xerxes Break right there are the Devil Type". Oz said pointing at a white haired man eating cake and then fixed his hair.

" hello".

" Hi". Vincent and Break said and waved.

" then there's Glibert Nightray over there he's the wild type". Oz pointed to the guy that called Alyss a stupid white rabbit. " Leim over there is the brains of the club and the cool type and finally I'm the Prince Type".

" HEY ASS YOU FORGOT ME ASSHOLE". Elliot yelled on the ground.

" you can introduce yourself". Oz said crossing his arms.

" ggrrr". Elliot stood up still a bit mad about the book. " I'm Elliot Nightray I'm…the Natural Type". Elliot said but Leo just stared at until a smile played on his face and he shot a hand up once again.

" it's nice to meet you Mr. Elliot".

" yah nice to meet you…Leo was it". Elliot smiled and shook Leo's hand.

" yes sir".

" so Leo did you come to join us or did you already come out of the closet".

" what I'm straight an I didn't come to join you Alyss found me".

" he was hiding in those loud libraries and I thought he would like a quiet space so I knew you guys wouldn't be busy at the moment and brought him here so he could read". She said quickly.

" oh then you can sit over by the piano". Oz said with a pout but regain his sparkles.

" Piano".

" yes it's a music room so there's a piano…do you play".

" yes I taught myself as a child my father had no time to teach me". Leo said walking over to the piano follow by Alyss. " its beautiful".

" Oi guy open the doors the girls are coming". Oz said and carefully Gil opened the door. A dozen of girls filled in one after another going to the host they like and talked very loudly.

' so much for reading…hm I could practice'. Leo said and opened the piano case.

" oh Oz why are you smiling so happily all the time". A girl asked sparkling.

" because I always think of you my princess".

" EEEEK". The girl squeaked when Oz picked her head up by Oz.

" Vinny Xerxes why do you both argue with each other". Two girls asked sparkles in their eyes as the two men pretended to argue.

" oh we are arguing over you".

" we can't decide who deserves these beautiful girls".

" OH STOP ARGUING OVER US".

" YES YOU BOTH DESERVE US".

" oh such nice words princesses".

" you are truly the most beautiful and kindest in all the land".

" KYAAAAAAH".

" GILBERT GILBERT WHY ARE YOU SO SAD".

" oh no reason".

" THERE IS A REASON TELL US".

" well it's just your all such beauties I don't deserve even your attention".

" DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF".

" yes we are the lucky ones".

" oh you are so kind princesses".

" Leim why are you always so busy".

" oh princess forgive my working during club hours it's unforgivable truly distracting me from you princess even I don't deserve your forgiveness but if you would give me it I would be most happy". Leim said and the girl screamed.

" ELLIOT ELLIOT WE HEARD YOU LOVE THE PIANO".

" oh…hm my princesses know me so well it is true".

" can we hear you play".

" I'm sorry I can not the piano is not tuned so I'm afraid I cannot pla-ah". The piano sounding surprising everyone.

~ ~ ~

The song repeated and Alyss opened the curtain showing Leon playing the piano.

" oh what a beautiful song". Some of the girls whispered.

" who knew commoners were gifted".

" excuse me ladies". Elliot said and walked over to Leo at the piano sitting down next to him watching the keys then joined in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ … ~

When the song ended everyone clapped at the two performers at the piano.

" That was amazing Leo tell me what was it called". Elliot said with a charming smile causing Leo to blush but was still hidden behind those oversized almost non transparent lenses.

" it's called Lacie named after my auntie…she died a while ago".

" oh". The girls gave a sad look.

" Lacie…Baskerville…TELL ME LEO ARE YOU RELATE TO GLEN OSWALD BASKERVILLE". Alyss said with wide eyes.

" oh yah that's my… caretaker". Leo said not feeling the truth would do any good for his statues neither Glens.

After the girls left and the club closed but Leo was forced to stay.

" the girls took a liking to you". Oz said getting in Leo's face.

" EH really". Leo said and backed up.

" yes you must come and play the piano Elliot is far to busy and a commoner like you has nothing to look forward too after school".

' EH RUDE'. " actually I'm quite busy after school so I'm sorry I can't take you up on the offer".

" oh but you must". Vincent said as Oz grabbed Leo's hands.

" come on just a few things to take care of maybe a haircut then you look like a host…".

" NO". Leo yelled and jumped back tripping on something and falling back on a stone stand a crash was heard and Leo's head hurt.

" oh you broke that vase".

" it's worth 8 million in money and a commoner like you can't buy it".

Leo laid on the ground moaning a bit before sitting up.

" ow". Leo rubbed the back of his head as it throbbed.

" LEO". Alyss yelled with a smile.

" I'm fine".

" except your arm has glass in it and bleeding". She pointed to is arm.

" oh it is". Leo said a big piece of glass in his arm and very stupidly pulled it out.

" EH DON'T DO THAT COMMONER YOU MIGHT HAVE HIT SOMETHING oh what are those called". Oz said.

" I user I did not hit and artery I know that much but I probably should go to the nurse or something".

" oh commoners well anyway about the vase how will you pay for it".

" oh". Leo froze up. " about that…I can't pay for it".

" well then I guess you can do why the Romans do work it off with your body you are officially the Host Clubs dog".

" eh…". ' HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN THIS SITUATION I SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE LIBRARY NOW IM DONE FOR AND BLEEDING GEEZ THIS IS GOING TO BE AWFUL".

" Hello Leo".

" Leo poke poke". Alyss said poking Leo who soon collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

' well after I made the wrong choice and went with Alyss to a whore- I mean host club I some how went from playing a piano to breaking a vase worth more then a library x10 and now I'm there fetching boy so I'm hiding in another library reading one of my favorite series Holy Knights it's very good'. Leo thought sitting in the back of the library hidden from the Host Club and anyone else. ' I wonder why this library is abandoned'. Leo thought but then heard clacking of shoes irritating him.

Soon the clacks stopped a rack of books in front of him and Leo just waited until he could see the persons face which he got a chance when a book was moved. Elliot Nightray stood holding a book and Leo was glad he couldn't see him because then he'd be forced to go to back to the Host room.

" hm where's the 10th volume…checked out of this place very weird".

" MASTER ELLIOT". Leo heard a girl yell and heard fast clacking.

" oh who…". Leo still stared as Elliot looked to the side only to have lips collide with said girl.

" AH".

" oh".

" WHAT'S THE HELL".

" KISSES FOR MY FAVORITE HOST".

" EH NO KISSING HOSTS". Elliot said trying to push her away but alas it did not work.

" OH ELLIOT YOUR NOT AT WORK NOW". She said and kissed him again and again till Leo got annoyed with all the noise. He got up, walked to the other side, and pulled the now pissed girl off of Elliot.

" your being truly loud in a library empty or not it's very annoying".

" AH LEO".

" pfft commoner why should I listen to a poor mutt like you".

" because I get really mad when I can't read in peace as you can tell I like books now either shut your mouth or get out".

" EH WHY YOU LITTLE FILTHY COMMONER". The girl yelled at Leo who glared.

" EH calm down Princess".

" Elliot don't take the side of a commoner". The girls said and started kissing Elliot again.

" AH".

" ok Miss as he said don't kiss a Host even if he's not on the job he is still a Host so shut the hell up and get the fuck out before I get mad".

" AH YOU BASTARD NO WONDER YOUR FAMILY".

" GET OUT". Leo yelled and threw a book at the girl who ducked.

" Princess please go and I shall see you later at the club room".

" alright Elliot". The girl sparkled and left leaving the two alone soon Leo went back to his spot on the other side of the book shelf followed by Elliot.

" Oi why are you here commoner".

" as I stated I Love books so leave".

" EH…WHAT'S WITH THE WAY YOUR TALKING TO ME COMMONER".

" would you rather I act Instead".

" NO I RATHER YOU COME TO THE CLUB ROOM SOON".

" why cause I'm the dog no thank you".

" NO BECAUSE-because I want to hear that song again".

" ah".

" it was really nice and I want to play also".

" oh so your bonding to a commoner I don't date men".

" NEITHER DO I GOD YOUR ANNOYING".

" hm".

" oh…you like Holy Knights".

" yah it's one of my favorite series do you like it Elliot".

" oh yah so does Oz Vessalius except his point of view is on the hero's servant it pisses me off he only did it for his own pride no real intent on protecting his master he's a real bastard".

" really I'm neutral I don't favor any of them". Leo said sitting and reading soon Elliot sat near him.

" we have to go to the club room soon".

" I'm not I'm staying here to read".

" EH…B-BUT HOW WILL YOU PAY OFF YOUR FINE".

" I don't know maybe my caretaker if I ask him".

" hm if your part of the Baskerville family then why are you nothing but a commoner".

" eh Glen only gave me the last name I'm no real part of the Baskervilles…for the longest part of my life I lived at an orphanage then Glen adopted me gave me a home outside the Baskerville mansion and I serve them".

" I see are you watching over Miss Charlotte".

" no I'm here for my education which I can't concentrate because of the Host Club reminding me every second of the day I'm not going even if there's a piano".

" you can get into some serious trouble".

" you really want to play that song well I'm not going".

" I'll help you save money for your debt and maybe get it cut in half".

" if you can do that than I'll even write the music sheet for you".

" oh really that would be amazing".

" yah let's just go it time for club…oh where is my bag". Leo said turning and looking but couldn't find my bag.

" maybe you didn't bring it".

" of course I did where else would I leave it".

" in your last class".

" I don't know let's go check". Leo said and walked out behind him was Elliot.

" shouldn't you go to your club".

" nah it's not really fun faking love to multiple girls but it passes time".

" you know…you could always read with me in the library Elliot".

" nice offer but I would get in horrible trouble".

" the club".

" yep".

" Oi we're here…oh one of my text books". Leo said and ran into the empty room.

" everyone's already gone". Elliot said looking around.

" ow". Leo said dropping the book making Elliot spin around on his heels seeing Leo's finer in his mouth.

" W-What happened".

" EH…something sharp is in the book".

" oh let me see". Elliot said taking Leo's finger out of his mouth and stared at the cut. " band aid should help". Elliot said and went to a cabinet pulling out a band aid. " there". Elliot said after applying the band aid.

" ah…thanks".

" so if your bags not here".

" I hope someone didn't take it". Leo said worried.

" no one wants commoners stuff we'll just have to look after the cl…OI is that your stuff in the fountain". Elliot called out pointing outside catching Leo's glance as well.

" AW MAN MY WALLET WAS IN THERE". Leo said and the two ran soon reaching the outside breathless but Leo still jumped in the water looking for his things.

" peasant why are you bathing in the fountain". The girl from before said wrapping her arm around Elliot's.

" AH".

" I waited in the club room you missed our appointment".

" EH I'm sorry princess the club dog lost his stuff".

" oh I see well you should keep him on a leash". She said cuddling into Elliot's arm.

" why don't you go reschedule".

" but that's unfair it's so hard to find a spot…maybe some after club visits".

" EH".

" OI ELLIOT ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME".

" oh yah". Elliot said and soon he was in the water pants rolled up, jacket off, and sleeves rolled up hands in the water.

" for clear water it's hard to find a pure black wallet".

" got any money".

" geez your rich and still greedy".

" WRONG IM SAYING…I'm saying if you have any money it might be ruined".

" oh man if it is I'm screwed that's my allowance for a month". Leo said and look even faster not caring his clothes are all wet.

" hm…is this it". Elliot said picking something black out of the water causing Leo to turn and take it.

After examining it he concluded it was his and out of gradtitude he unconsciously hugged Elliot.

" EH".

" THANK YOU ELLIOT". Leo released him and looked to see if everything was ok which was except the pictures of his mother and family. While Elliot was frozen in place the girl glared at Leo.

" Bastard".

" oh what". Leo stared at the girl with a pissed off face and crossed arms soon she disappeared.

" oh…Hey Elliot are you ok". Leo said putting his arm on Elliot's.

" EH YAH WHY".

" your all red in the face do you have a fever".

" N…NO YOU SURPRISED ME". Elliot yelled confusing Leo.

" so your red because I surprised your blushing…oh I see". Leo said with a small blush.

" EH".

" you've been in the sun too long".

" WAH THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE".

" oh than maybe you like me then". Leo said with a sadistic smile.

" NO WAY IN HELL".

" HA HA".

" ah…hm". Elliot smiled at the laughing Leo.

" shouldn't we go to the club room".

" but you soaking wet".

" oh but I don't have any other clothes".

" come on Oz will have a uniform".

" ah". Elliot pulled Leo inside after grabbing his books and other things.

" ELLIOT-AH". Oz yelled hitting Elliot in the head as they entered the room.

" OW WHAT THE HELL SHORTY".

" YOU SKIPPED OUT ON CLUB ACTIVITIES WITH LEO HOW DARE YOU SO MANY GIRLS LEFT UPSET AND…".

" ACHOOO". Leo sneezed and shivered since the air was on and he was wet head to toe.

" Oi commoner why are you wet".

" I dropped my bag some how in the water so I had to retrieve it".

" he needs clothes until his dry".

" fine BREAK VINCENT".

" YES BOSS". The two guys grabbed Leo and pulled him into a changing room.

" UAAAAAAAAAAAH". Leo yelled then threw the two out. " CREEPS".

Soon enough Leo came out wearing a pure white uniform the tie crooked but other than that and the usual mop looking hair he was fine.

" you can't even tie a bow". Elliot said and untied Leo's tie he hated crooked bows. When he finished he moved his up hitting Leo's glasses knocking them off onto the floor.

" OH".

" oh sorry Leo". Elliot said picking the glasses back up, unfolded them ready to put them back on Leo's face when he realized the dark color.

" wow".

" hm …MOVE ELLIOT". Oz said pushing Elliot down and stared at Leo's eyes Leo in shock. " VINCENT CUT HIS HAIR".

" WHAT NO". Leo yelled and protected his hair with his hands. " DON'T YOU DARE OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU BASTARDS". Leo said picking up a table throwing it at them.

" EH".

" but your eyes are so pretty a nice color you should show them off".

" NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU AND YOUR WHORE CLUB STAY AWAY". Leo yelled tears in his eyes threatening to fall that's when Elliot had enough.

" OZ LEAVE HIM ALONE". Elliot stood up and walked over to Leo who actually let the tears fall. " hm". Elliot picked up Leo's hair and slid his glasses on before Leo could punch him. The glasses hid his the beautiful eyes and anything else from the tear stains to the miserable look.

" there don't cry like a baby". Elliot whispered to Leo then rubbed his head.

" come on guys stop bullying him".

" hm with that face and his usual nice attitude he could be a host". Oz thought out loud. " THATS IT YOU SHALL PAY OFF YOUR DEBT BY BEING A HOST GET 1000 COSTUMERS".

" ah is that all ok I'll play misfortunate then because I always seem so".

" Leo these idiots are just making it harder for you to just pay the debt off with money".

" join the club or I'll give my fathers police force a call". Liam said writing on a clipboard.

" EH".

" I'm ok though I'm uncomfortable with the idea of spreading my feelings out to idiotic air heads who will only end up confused and loose everything".

" you really think deep".

" no you lot don't even think".

" EH YOUR FAT MOUTH WILL GET YOUR DEBT RAISED". Elliot said warning Leo.

" Oi isn't this slavery".

" no this is a required job we're forcing you to do".

" alright then well I'm going to go home I have to work".

" ah ah because Elliot was late we extended the club today". Oz said and a fake wall fell showing a ton of girls.

" oh god".

" you start today". Liam said as Vincent and Break went to their tables, Gilbert and Liam walked, and Oz floated sparkles all over.

" sorry to keep you waiting princess we have a new recruit".

" oh really".

" airheads". Leo said and a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see Elliot smiling.

" let's just get this hell over with". He said then left to his table and Leo after finding his spot he sat down regretting his choice of coming although he thought how Elliot was so nice…and cute when he blush. Leo was not listening to the girls going blah blah blah.

" Leo what do you like about the spring".

" oh um well I love to be honest its the like a warm awakening from a long cold sleep".

" oh I see".

" that's so nice Leo".

" yes".

" it's real nice that the host club let a commoner like you join and they gave you a uniform as well".

" uh yah nice". Leo gave a fake smile but inside he wanted to shoot himself.

" I heard you've had bad luck".

" ah I only cut my finger on a book page and dropped my bag in the fountain".

" oh poor thing".

" hm". The girls next to the one nodded.

" I feel sorry for you Leo I hope Oz isn't pushing too hard".

" no no he's not". Leo now had thoughts of burning Oz.

" but it's an honor to you and your mother and father to be in the host club".

" oh really…it's still not honor worthy my mother died when I was a young child and my dad recently kicked me out of the family house so I'm staying at another he owns it's small though".

" oh". The girls got close together and even though it didn't look like it the other members had heard his story.

" why did he kick you out".

" oh I wasn't worthy of a family name and for a bit I worked at the Baskerville Mansion or I lived in a orphanage you could say I am a bastard so when my mother died I lived at said orphanage till I found my dad he was nice and still is I just can't prove my name I have to go to school and graduate then find a decent job bringing money in it's the usual".

" oh that's so much and your only 15".

" oh".

" ha ha not really it's just like a puzzle".

" oh what's a puzzle".

" eh it's just a game children play".

" you commoners have weird games".

" excuse me but it's time for my appointment".

" oh yes…ah". Leo realized it was the girl from before and glared behind his glasses. " please have a seat".

" I will".

" doesn't seem like they like each other".

" isn't that Elliot's biggest payer".

" yah I think she hates Leo".

" Oz what's wrong". A girl said in a group of costumers.

" why we're just watching our new recruit he seems like he's in good shape".

" he is cute for a commoner".

Meanwhile Leo was having a 'pleasant' talk with the girl.

" I see your misfortune you seem to get hurt a lot when your around Elliot".

" I see now your a jealous bitch".

" UAAAAAAAH". A scream and crash came getting the clubs attention again. Leo and the girl now laid on the ground Leo over top of her. " GET OF YOU PERVERT HELP HE JUST ATTACKED ME".

" EH". Leo's eyes widened behind his glasses then water splashed on them.

" oops they slipped". Vincent and Break said glasses hanging over the two.

" ah why me YOUR NEW MEMBER IS PERVERTED".

" I only called you a jealous bitch and you flipped the table". Leo said Elliot with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

" you have been attacking Mr. Leo over and over since he first came here".

" EH what no I haven't believe me-Elliot".

" we have pictures". Liam said holding up pictures.

" eh…YOU STUPID BASTARD EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU NEVER CAME". The girl yelled and punched Leo across the face surprising everyone.

" EH LEO". Elliot yelled as Leo's glasses fell to the ground. Elliot grabbed the girl by the arm but she pulled away and picked up the book Leo had and started wailing on Leo.

" AH SOMEONE STOP HER". Elliot yelled trying to get a hold of the girl but the only way he could get contact with her was to cover Leo and get hit.

" OI WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE". The door flew open to four girls.

" OH LEO". Alyss yelled.

" LEO". A girl with pink hair and unbuttoned jacket yelled.

" OI OZ SEAWEED HEAD WHAT'S GOING ON". A girl with black hair that looked like Alyss said.

" BIG BROTHER". A girl resembling Oz yelled.

" ok I'm getting tired of this bitch". Leo said and tried to sit up.

" stay down you idiot she's bound to stop".

" no freaking way". Leo said, sat up, and hit the girl square in the face.

" AH YOU ASSHOLE".

" try it again bitch I'll make sure it's the last mistake you do".

" ooooooh what you kill me".

" no but I will". The pink haired girl said behind the other.

" Charlotte Baskerville". Elliot said surprised.

" you dare pick on him".

" Charlotte it's alright".

" are you ok Leo". Charlotte said hugging him.

" yes fine".

" as for you Missy you are here by kicked out of the host club and maybe even the school now shuuu". Oz said and the girl ran off crying.

" Oi Leo you really ok". Elliot asked as Leo picked up his glasses.

" yes Mr. Nightray".

" EH you always call me Elliot so don't even say those two words together".

" alright then…oh man my glasses are broke". Leo said showing the lens crack and the other in two on the ground.

" well I guess you won't have to wear glasses anymore and get more costumers Leo". Oz said sparkling.

" I'll buy you a new pair alright Leo". Elliot said patting Leo's head while the two blankly stared at Oz.

" alright". Leo said and the two stood up.

" if your leaving take your commoner clothes and these uniforms". Oz said pointing to a servant.

" alright…". Leo walked over to Charlotte and hugged her. " see you later thanks Lottie".

" AW your so cute Leo that's what you've always been a cutie".

" ok that's enough can I go".

" alright don't forget to come home tomorrow".

" I promise…Glen wants to talk".

" yep…OH BY THE WAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Lottie said with a smile and ran out of the room.

" GAH…Lottie you kill me".

" it's your birthday".

" yep".

" Oi let's go if you want new glasses". Elliot said walking away soon followed by Leo and the servant.

" so anyway Leo you sure your ok I think your heads bleeding". Elliot said stopping and soon blood ran down Leo's head. " servant give me you handkerchief". Elliot said taking the clothe and putting it over the wound.

" EH Elliot I can take care of myself". Leo said a blush threatening Leo's cheeks.

" OI LEO". Someone yelled and both boys looked behind Elliot.

" Fang Doug".

" we brought you a little present…Oi you glasses are gone and your hurt…your the Nightray boy".

" yes I am Baskervilles".

" guys don't fight I'm fine". Leo said taking the cloth off.

" well don't let those eyes go to waste they're a beautiful". Fang said and the both of them left after handing Leo a wrapped box.

" well he's right they are a beautiful color". Elliot said and turned to walk both of them had a blush on their faces.

" thanks". Leo said with a smile then felt something attach itself to his leg. " ah". He looked down behind his leg to see a little face looking up at him.

" LEO".

" uh Lily".

" I heard everyone was giving presents to you so me too and Noise". She said pointing to a well dressed boy.

" I see and what did you bring me".

" we brought you a secret". She said holding a box.

" the secret meaning open it up".

" yep".

" hm I've got to go you two I need new glasses say hi to Echo for me Noise".

" alright".

" we'll see you tomorrow then Leo don't skip out like last time".

" alright I won't". He said and hugged the girl. " I wouldn't miss a chance to meet you I was so busy last time".

" alright BYE BYE BIG BROTHER LEO". She yelled running off followed by Noise.

" HEY HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU IT'S JUST LEO".

" NOPE".

" wow lots of people like you".

" they are all Baskervilles you could say we're like family even though I'm adopted and haven't proven myself worthy of the name Baskerville". Leo said and it was a little quiet till they reached outside a limo waiting.

" ok servant put those then the trunk and give Leo the presents".

" yes sir". The servant said handing Leo a stack of presents.

" wow theirs only a couple but it's a huge stack". Elliot said surprised.

" mhm". Leo nodded then a sudden voice sounded.

" then may I add another".

" ah". Both of them turned to see a raven haired man with purple eyes colored like Leo.

" Glen Baskerville". Elliot said as another box was added on top of the others.

" ah Glen".

" now Leo how many times have I told you it's father".

" but".

" Nightray".

" Baskerville". The two glared at each other freaking Leo out knowing Baskervilles and Nightray's were company competitors.

" EH Glen Elliot don't glare". Leo said putting the boxes in the car and turned only to trip and be caught by Elliot. " oops".

" Leo you ok".

" yah".

" you look like you took a beating Lottie told me of the girl I'll have her expelled". Glen said and hugged Leo. " see you tomorrow Leo".

" bye…father". Leo said climbing in the car followed by Elliot.

" he really likes you". Elliot said as the car drove off.

" hm yah…Elliot I haven't been honest".

" about what". Elliot looked concerned at the look on Leo's face.

" I-I…".

" what".

" your ass looks fat in those pants".

" oh…WHY YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE". Elliot yelled as the car hit a series of bumps.

" HA HA HA". Leo laughed then a really big bump hit and Elliot fell over top of Leo who still laugh.

" OOF HEY STOP LAUGHING YOU LITTLE…oh". Elliot knew something was bothering Leo then because not only was Leo shaking out of control but he was crying and those weren't tears of happiness but he still laughed.

" Leo". Elliot said and swooped his arms around the crying teenager.

" ha ha ha-ngh". Leo clung to Elliot scared of something.

" hm". ' this is the weirdest day some how I end up holding a crying boy on his birthday'. Elliot said as Leo cuddled into his shirt hands gripping the fabric.

" E-Elliot w-would you still be my friend if I was a Baskerville". Leo said still crying.

" yah why".

" let's stop at my house up here and I'll tell you then we can go if you want". Leo said and used his sleeve to wipe his tears away soon the car stopped.

After everything was situated the two sat in a small living room and Elliot decided Leo should open his presents.

" hm". Leo opened Charlotte's who had snuck it into his pocket. It was a small bracelet with a lion on it.

" a Lion". Elliot looked confusingly at Leo.

" you know like the zodiac Leo the Lion".

" oh".

" this is just a small I.O.U.". Leo said and opened Fangs.

" how many books".

" 10 he knows I like the Holy Knight Series".

" wow".

" I know on to the next from Lily and Noise". Leo said and opened one of the two presents.

" oh what's that".

" apparently its a dagger set she always loved sharp weapons and I don't blame her".

" hm". Leo open Noise's present only to show a read cape.

" oh hm reds one of the family colors". Leo said stacking the gifts one by one and now he opened the last box it was Glen's and was small. He pulled out a glasses case and opened it to see glasses the same as his broken. " oh".

Leo slide on the glasses which hid most of his face but the smile displayed.

" how do I look do I look normal".

" yah but I like you glasses off because I like your eyes". Elliot said with another blush.

" I guess you don't have to buy me new ones".

" oh yah…I'll get you a present though do you mind if I bring something in here".

" no as long as you don't break anything".

" alright black or white".

" EH".


	3. Chapter 3

Some how Elliot had done it and now he had the host club in his house a piano in the center of an abandoned room Leo never use.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO". They yelled he actually now saw more than them he saw the four girls being Alyss, the girl which Leo guessed was her twin sister, Oz's younger sister, and Charlottte who brought her family except for Glen and Echo noises twin.

" EH how do they fit in this house it's not exactly big". Leo thought out loud.

" sorry Leo I told Gil I wouldnt be home till a bit later and this happened". Elliot apologized.

" so how'd you like our gifts". The Baskervilles asked.

" EH…they're wonderful thank you guys but why are you celebrating it isn't a holiday".

" oh Leo Leo Leo your here of course it's your day so it's as real as any holiday".

" but this isn't right Glen wants me to learn to live on my own plus I really don't want to celebrate if my birthday had been the day before or tomorrow then I would be less unhappy".

" LEO YOU TALK NONSENSE YOU KNOW". Elliot said messing up Leo's hair.

" EH ELLIOT STOP IT". Leo said with a blush.

" HA".

" LEO THIS IS MY TWIN SISTER THE BAD ATTITUDE ONE I TOLD YOU ABOUT".

" WHAT".

" her name is Alice".

" Alyss and Alice".

" aren't you Lacie's children".

" oh yes".

" EH". Leo's eyes widen and then Oz came out of nowhere scaring the shit out of Elliot.

" so how old are you Leo".

" I'm 15".

" ha".

" man this is stressful don't break anything".

" got any food". Alice asked a bored look.

" OH COMMONER FOOD". Oz yelled wrapping his arm around Gilbert's shoulder. " WE SHALL EAT THIS FOOD IF COMMONERS SURVIVE SO SHALL WE".

" EH…".

" YAY FOOD OH LEO'S COOKING IS SO GOOD". Charlotte yelled as all of them except Elliot and Leo went into the small dining area.

" how the fuck did this happen".

" sorry I'll help you cook". Elliot said looking to the side with a small blush.

" you bet your fat ass you are".

" WHAT".

" COME ON". Leo yelled pulling Elliot bye his ear.

" OW OW OW OW OW LEO". Elliot yelled snickers were heard from the cramped room.

" Oi is that and iPod". Vincent pointed out something on a table.

" Oh must be Leo's". Gil said as Oz snatched it.

" Let's see what music he likes". Oz looked down the list of song surprised. " it's like classical then Death Metal".

" commoners".

" Oi stop calling Leo a commoner". Lottie said with and objective face.

" are you mad he is I mean he's just a servant of yours".

" Leo's as Baskerville as us more real".

" your close how old are you guys anyway you can't be related".

" pfffft none of the Baskervilles are blood related well accept one Glen's son".

" Glen you mean uncle Oswald". Alice said drooling.

" yes".

" so which one of these boys here is the Heir to Baskerville".

" that's a secret". Lottie said looking at the male Baskervilles.

" noise looks age appropriate but he has a twin sister so he's out the other two are way too old hm".

" ok guy I only had enough to make spaghetti but there's a lot". Leo said as he walked in with Elliot placing plates.

" AH SO NICE OF YOU TO SERVE  
US COMMONER".

" sure thing". ' rich jack ass'.

" Oi Leo Glen's your caretaker correct you know many things correct". Break asked eating a lollipop.

" correct".

" then who is Glen…Oswald Baskervilles son".

" ah".

" oh".

" why would you need to know that the heir of Baskerville is dead he died in a car accident at the age of five".

" LEO". Lotto shot up with a face unable to be read.

" what Charlotte they are ignorant why are you even here god host club means whore club and parasites why can't I just sleep you bring one person into your house and then all these rich assholes follow why am I being punished I've never done anything all I wanted to do was go to school come home work and sleep". Leo mumbled as he walked back toward the kitchen when he heard someone slam on his table. " oh". He turned to see Elliot supporting himself on the table shaking.

" oh Elliot". Gil said standing next to his little brother.

" I'm fine I'm just tired".

" really did you have that nightmare again our idiot brothers are fine while you look like your about to collapse". Vincent said eating and for some reason has scissors.

" IM FINE". Elliot said and then reeled over onto Gil.

" Whoa". Gil said catching him then picked him up.

" there's a bed upstairs". Leo said popping up behind Gil. " he can sleep there come on I'll show you".

" OH".

" the rest of you sit eat and then leave". Leo said then guided Gil upstairs.

" so what's his nightmare about the way you talk about it it's a repeating one".

" yes every night since the beginning of the semester our siblings went on a trip and he continually has a dream they're being murder by him".

" weird oh here". Leo said throwing open the the door.

" EH you like reading that much". Gil said looking at the pile of books on Leo bed.

" yah and just move them". Leo said pushing the books off the bed then Gil laid Elliot down covering him up as well before leaving with Leo down the stairs.

" bring clothes of his here around 10:00 am I have to go to the Baskerville mansion an hour later". Leo said as they reached the dinning room Oz spinning in the room shining and explaining something involving commoners.

' what the hell Oz'.

" oh Leo as I am explaining to the others the ties the commoners have are nothing but a small thing of speaking face to face and…".

' there's a word for people like him…arrogant no…selfish…no…annoying no'.

" what do you think Leo". Oz said right next to him.

" got it asshole".

" EH". Next thing Leo knew Oz was growing mushrooms in his closet.

" HA HA NICE ONE MR. LEO". Vincent and Break laughed.

" hmph".

" get out of my closet before I call 911".

" hmph".

" GRRR".

" I'll get him". Gil said walking to the closet.

" Oi Lottie is it ok if Elliot comes tomorrow because if he doesn't wake up before 10 I have to wake him I'm not leaving him in my house".

" alright I'll tell Glen".

" oh by the way Leo come check out my club the Black Magic Club". Alyss said holding a white rabbit.

" EH ok then".

" NO DON'T I MIGHT BE FRIENDS WITH HER BUT SHE'S SCARY DURING CLUB TIME". Oz said springing in front of Leo.

" WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM".

" France but anyway".

" goodbye".

" but I'm not done talking".

" yes you are". Leo said and shoved Oz outside followed by his posy and then the Baskervilles. " great more work". Leo said and started collecting the plates.

Finally around midnight Leo had finished his work and was too tired to sleep an unconsciously slept in his bed next to Elliot.

" ngh". ' somethings tickling my nose'. Elliot thought open his hazy eyes from a long sleep. He swatted what was tickling his nose but it just came back. " gggr". Elliot gripped it and threw the strand away receiving a yelp and smack.

" AH WHAT THE HELL…LEO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED".

" it's my bed you collapsed last night and I forgot I put you in my bed".

" EH what your bed".

" yes my bed".

" then I'm sorry Leo I'll sleep some where else".

" oh why".

" eg…b-because to guys in bed together is weird".

" if it's that weird I'll sleep on the couch over there".

" EH but isn't that uncomfortable".

" a bit". Leo said and walked over to the couch with a pillow and a small blanket. Leo fell asleep soon enough but Elliot couldn't help but feel guilty about kicking Leo to the couch.

Elliot was starting to fall asleep when he heard teeth chattering and looked at Leo to see him shivering.

" ah". Elliot stood up then walked to Leo picking him up and carried him back to the bed laying him on it followed by himself.

' I just realized he woke me up not the nightmare I didn't even have it…is it because Leo'. Elliot thought and curled closer. " oh…don't sleep with your glasses on Leo". Elliot said taking the glasses off and put them on the nightstand. Soon he was asleep next to Leo deep in his sleep the next thing he knew was something squirming in his arms.

" ELLIOT". Leo's voice rang as Elliot cracked his eyes to see Leo standing with a smile laughing.

" EH why Leo". Elliot said and looked down to see Lilly asleep squirming trying to get warm in Elliot's arms. " EH HOW'D".

" ngh Leo he's loud". Lily said rubbing her eyes.

" I don't really know he just is". Leo said picking up the little girl. " Elliot get dressed your coming with and hurry we don't have time Glen is impatient".

" EH what but it's the Baskervilles my father would kill me".

" well then I'll go plan your funeral".

" IM NOT GOING IT WILL PISS MY FAMILY OFF IT'S BAD ENOUGH I GO TO SCHOOL WITH THEM".

" you know what they're my family and if it's that bad then your no longer my friend don't come back here…come on Lily". Leo said walking away.

" ok". She said snuggling into Leo's chest Elliot taken back.

"…and if I go". Elliot said as Leo reached for the handle.

" then…I will be glad your giving my family a shot".

" alright by the way we got to start thinking on how to get out of the host club".

" hm alright". Elliot grabbed for the clothes Gil had left and started undressing. " we'll wait for you down stairs".

" Leo wait". Elliot called out making Leo turn.

" oh". Elliot was in front of Leo in a matter of seconds fixing his bow tie.

" it's messed up I'll teach you how to tie it alright".

" ok come on Lily". Leo said and left to sit downstairs while Elliot changed. When Elliot was done he wore a blue suit which fit him really great.

" hm". Elliot stood looking at the mirror till Leo came up and dragged him away. " I look really good don't I".

" yah as pretty as a girl can be". Leo said making Elliot mad.

" geez your such a brat after all I thought you look good too".

" ah". Leo and Elliot both slightly blushed as Lily slept on Leo and Elliot's laps." thanks sorry I'm tired I still ended up in the bed with you still there".

" I felt guilty letting my host rest uncomfortably while I slept in his bed so I moved you back then she some how was in the bed".

" Lily came to wake me up and she got tired".

" I see so she laid in bed…Hey Leo if these Baskervilles aren't biologically relate what's their stories".

" well all I know is that when Glen was a child the previous head Glen's father Revis adopted three children Fang was the eldest, Doug the middle child, and Lottie was all of three I've seen pictures she was so cute".

" if you haven't notice every guy says Charlotte is the school hottie so it wouldn't surprise me".

" I have a picture I'll show you later anyway Noise came when he refused to live with his sister and Vincent because Vincent hated him so Glen adopted him then I came after him then Lily was an abused child".

" ah".

" her family believe it or not were Catholics very proud of there religion but Lily didn't like going even when she was sick they made her she was so hated by the church that they made up a story saying she's a child of Satan himself so they branded her on her face a symbol of the devil…Doug and Fang liked the tattoo though they got them not carrying what it meant it really brought the family close then I had to move out Lily was the the saddest Lottie said she cried for days so I visit from time to time".

" hm I see I wonder how deep Charlotte and those others stories go".

" I don't know they don't share it with me but I'm happy we all got a family we liked I mean Lily loves it here she always was the baby of her family she had a lot of sibling over 12 maybe and they loved church now she doesn't have to worry about it". Leo said as Lily nuzzled into Elliot's lap.

" what's your story you only gave a brief definition but why do you hide your eyes they're pretty".

" um thanks but I can't explain my story deeply but I'll tell you about Glen and his sister".

" Lacie".

" yep well lets see I was a really small child but I can recall most of it… ok Glen aka Oswald was learning how to become the head of the family at the beginning of his child hood and his little sister Lacie was being criticized all the time though she never let it hit her Glen was always scared for her and watched her deeply with concern as they grew Lacie never befriended anyone like she befriended Jack Vessalius Oz's older brother I believe".

" Vessalius trash".

" anyway Charlotte and I always watched them when I was younger I mean when my mother was alive she would take me to visit the Baskervilles all the time and I watched them with Lottie and then Lacie married a nice Welsh man but soon broke it off for no reason but soon it was found out Alyss and Alice are bastards".

" EH they'd kill you if you said that to them".

" no I mean it they are bastards as in no father whether it was the Welsh man or Jack we don't know but soon after they were born Lacie died mysteriously some say from the birth and stress or because of suicide like she drank something she wasn't suppose to…I think she ran away and married that man because I asked her and Jack if they were going to get married though Glen was devastated my mother visited often then she died".

" of what".

" she was murdered". Leo looked down and Elliot patted his head.

" I see".

" I was taken to the orphanage I had a lot of little brothers and sisters for five years I stayed there then Glen found me and took me to the Baskervilles Lottie now a teen Doug and Fang graduated and they all said they missed me they were sad yet happy my mom died".

" what about your dad".

" oh…never met him I was a bastard as well". Leo said as the car stopped and Lottie threw open the door on Leo's side and hugged him.

" LEO".

" yes Lottie".

" oh there's Lily". She said looking down at the girl.

" can we get out". Leo said pulling away from Lottie.

" alright grab Lily and we'll go".

" I'll get her". Elliot said picking Lily up and carried her out of the car.

As the four entered the mansion people bowed at them thinking Lottie was the reason for it.

" Glen we're here". Leo said opening a large door to dim lit room. In the room there was a lot of people wearing the cape Leo got and Elliot who was rubbing his hand down Lily's hair noticed Lottie put one on.

" welcome to Baskerville mansion". Lottie said to Elliot and skipped inside the room.

" EH".

" they won't hurt you it's a family celebration for my birthday".

" oh".

" Leo". Lily said sitting away from Elliot and stared at him. " what's your name again". She said sleepily.

" it's Elliot".

" where's Leo".

" right there". Elliot pointed to Leo getting the girls attention then a smile. She laid back on Elliot and slept.

" wow she's tired today". Elliot said as Charlotte came over to take Lily.

" she was to excited to sleep last night". She said and tried to take Lily but she wouldn't let go. " she seems attached to you odd".

" hm". Leo smiled at Lily. " because the mess all of you guys left I didn't get a lot of sleep either". Leo said and they walked into the room. " you sit down over on that ledge and wait till it's over".

" alright". Elliot said and Carrie the child over to the ledge letting her lay on his lap.

Elliot watch Leo exchange conversations with the other Baskervilles and because he was do focused on Leo he didn't notice Lottie sit next to him. He did notice Glen hug Leo and kept near him his hand on Leo's shoulder.

" he's not a pedophile he's really close to Leo". Lottie said scarying the shit out of Elliot.

" when did".

" a bit ago watched you watch Leo and Glen".

" you know my fathers relationship with your…house head".

" true but you don't mind plus Glen and Leo have a long powerful bond".

" oh and what's that".

" Leo won't mind if I tell you if you truly wanna know his story with Glen".

" hm his story I want to learn about Leo actually you as well why did you come here".

" hm…we just did but Leo came here with his mother looking for his father".

" oh his fathers a Baskerville".

" hm a one night stand with a rival companies daughter but they really loved each other Leo was born here but his mother took him away".

" oh who's his father".

" oh little Elli wants to know how cute I remember kindergarten you always have anger issues".

" Charlotte". Elliot grabbed Lottie's arms " you tell me and I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell the host club".

" oh Elli…hm Leo's a bastard so his mother took him away but let him come visit his father…take a guess who his father is".

" I don't know".

" your an idiot put two and two together".

" EH". Elliot was now confused.

" hmph… Leo is Oswald's son".

" well you all are his kids".

" no idiot his biological son".

" EH".

" and Leo moved out himself".

" ah".

" your turn".

" oh we are planning to get out of the host club".

" oh that's treachery in school you'll die trying". Lottie said smiling then jumped up and ran to hug Leo.

" hm idiot". Elliot said with a smile and leaned back with eyes shut.

" Elliot here". Leo said 10 minutes later bringing Elliot a drink bringing Elliot out of his own word Lily now running about.

" oh thanks".

" Lottie told…". Leo started saying when he sat.

" I don't care if your Baskerville we're friends".

" hm yah". Leo said feeling sleepy and both of them fell asleep heads hitting.

" hm maybe they didn't sleep well".

" he he". Lottie giggled thinking how fun it would be if she could see Elliot struggle under the hands of the Hosts in deed today was a great day.

Once the two woke up they parted and Elliot went home while Leo stayed the night with his father. Once Elliot got home his sister Vanessa slapped him.

" WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU".

" a friends house".

" CALL WE'RE WORRIED ENOUGH ABOUT YOU". She yelled anger seeping out through tears. It's true Elliot had told his family of his dreams they all thought he was a bit crazy and they recently got him a counselor he didn't tell anyone.

" I don't need to tell you everything I do so stop acting like you care".

" ah you know what I try to help you but your an ass about it…father wants to see you as well". She said and then left. Elliot watched his older sister walk off and left toward his fathers den.

He cautiously knocked on the door and addressed himself a few seconds afterwards a call to come in came from the other side of the door Gil and Vincent walking by to see Elliot walking into their adopted fathers den and hurried to their rooms having been scolded by the man before never wanting it again.

" hello father".

" that new commoner is your friend and Glen Baskerville's biological son I want you to get close to his son use him… I know it's against our morals but I want you to become that boys lover Elliot".

" WHAT".

" I know but I want you knowing you have no leash on your hormones and taken after your loose brothers so it won't mean anything if you take that boy and ruin him as you ruin Glen got it".

" ah". Elliot stared trying to understand his father who then smirked.

" I see you'll do it anyway so get near that boy, make him want you, and ruin him Ruin Leo Baskerville you got it".

" I…understand". Elliot said eyes wide.

" good do not dishonor our family you are dismissed". He said and left out a doorway toward his room Elliot exiting trying to comprehend what was happening reaching his room with the help of Gil and Vincent that came out of their rooms seeing Elliot slumped against a wall.

While in his bed he thought and thought until it drilled into his head. ' my father just told me to have a boyfriend, and sleep with him but it's Leo and I'm straight…can I hurt Leo'. Elliot thought until he fell asleep he didn't even show his face the next day because he stayed in bed.

The next day he shot a text to Leo his first communication all day.

' I'll pick you up for school tomorrow it's suppose to rain'. He typed then sent.

' alright thanks Elliot…did you get in trouble going home so late'.

' a little why you worried'.

' kind of'.

" hm". Elliot smiled for the first time that day. ' thanks for worrying'. Elliot sent then closed his eyes that is until his phone rang from a call from Leo.

" hello". Elliot answered.

" I just remembered I have a project due tomorrow and I haven't started can you come over and help".

" sure I got nothing to do let me take a shower and I'll be right over".

" alright thanks". Leo said and hung up on the other side he had a blush and a smile.

Soon after bathing Elliot dressed in his favorite orange shirt with his favorite sleeveless black jean jacket and black pants with sandals and wet hair and walked toward the front door.

" ELLIOT WHERE ARE YOU GOING". Vanessa yelled at her brother.

" to a friends to help him with homework".

" really Elliot".

" Vanessa let him go". Gil said understanding Elliot is telling the truth unlike Vanessa.

" shut up you ass your fucking half of this family your fucking mother seducing our poor father".

" Nessa why do you always bring that up…whatever I'm leaving I'll be back later". Elliot said and walked out to a limo waiting outside before Vanessa could speak again.

On the way of pulling out Elliot notice his father through a window smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot reached Leo's house starting to regret coming to Leo's house scared even thinking about his fathers given assignment to him he didn't want to hurt Leo but he didn't want to piss off his father.

Elliot now reached to knock on the wooden door of the small house when it was opened to a older male with pure white long hair and one eye kind of reminded him of Break that gave him chills.

" well hello you must be Elliot my Grandson told me you were coming to help him with school…your also one of those bastards that had him put in that whore club of yours I hope you have no intentions of hurting my grandson".

" GRANDPA DON'T SCARE ELLIOT AWAY HE'S A FRIEND".

" oh really now one of those whores".

" Grandpa he's not like Vessalius he hates them as much as me".

" I see well I'll be going then it was nice to see you again Leo". The old man said shoving Elliot aside and left.

" sorry that's Grandpa Revis he's a bit guarding ever since Lacie".

" yah well you needed help".

" oh yah my stuffs in the living room…your dressed under a bit for your stature".

" geez are you still on that come on we don't have all day". Elliot said and Leo grabbed his hand pulling him toward the living room a blush on Elliot's face.

" thanks again for helping". Leo said as he dragged them both to sit on the ground.

" yah your welcome w-what do you have to do".

" um well I have to list the country a certain event happened like Germany and the Concentration Camps". Leo explained in a very cute way to Elliot.

' I-I can't hurt this kid he's nice and actually treats me equal I'm not loose like my brothers this is against my personal morals whether guy or girl I never want to distribute fake love' Elliot thought as Leo explained more and more.

" Elliot…hey you understand". Leo said bringing Elliot back to reality.

" oh yah but I don't think I'll be that helpful I haven't paid attention in history a lot".

" oh…HA HA". Leo started laughing making Elliot mad.

" W-WHAT".

" n…nothing your funny how will you ever pass". Leo said in between laughter and Elliot smiled with a blush.

' hm he's never seen evil has he'. Elliot said unconsciously putting his hand on Leo's shoulder.

" ha I'm glad we can be friends I was worried you would use me to steal my fathers secrets or something".

" is that why you don't have many friends". Elliot said tightening his hand on Leo's shoulder.

" hm that's why I don't give my parents names out".

" hm I won't hurt you Leo don't worry". Elliot said and his hand moved to Leo's head.

" I know that".

" but Leo".

" hm".

" if I do betray you ever I am truthfully sorry alright…".

" Elliot". Leo's eyes widened as Elliot's hand slid down to his cheek caressing it.

" let me try something". Elliot said and pushed forward his lips hitting Leo's. It felt like a explosion of fireworks on his lips soon something pushed through his teeth and now explored his mouth. Leo was absolutely confused unsure what to do. The next thing he knew he was his body reacted by kissing Elliot actually kissing him back another guy and Elliot Nightray no less so finally he picked up his history book and smacked Elliot as hard as he could. When Elliot realize what happened Leo was in the corner shaking ready to throw the book.

" oh my god I'm so sorry Leo". Elliot covered his mouth. ' oh god I just…ruined everything our friendship my fathers dignity'. " I'm so so sorry Leo…I'll just go". Elliot said standing up a huge blush on his face. " I- I'll s-see you tomorrow". Elliot said and turned to run away in shame and embarrassment when something grabbed his arm.

" you think you can just leave after all that". Leo said throwing his book at Elliot hitting him square in the head making him fall back to the ground and into Leo's clutches.

" EH…IM REALLY SORRY LEO I DIDN'T MEAN TO…ah". Elliot was cut off by Leo's lips which disconnected a few seconds later.

" didn't mean I didn't like it". Leo smiled seductively and took off his new glasses before kissing Elliot again who joined in against his will.

' I'm doing what he wants I don't want Leo hurt though'. Elliot thought wrapping his arms around Leo. ' I can't do it'. Elliot said and stopped kissing Leo withdrawing his tongue.

" what's wrong Elliot".

" we can't do this I-I mean if we want out of the club we can't get distracted".

" oh…your right then this is just a…locked secret".

" ok then now the Host club is having a ball to kick off Halloween Friday night how we get authority I don't know".

" alright so what do we do ignore the party not show up".

" yep".

" good I didn't know how to dance anyway". Leo and Elliot chuckled.

" oh Leo I thought you knew anything". Elliot said with a smile shaking his head back and forth.

" what you know how to dance". Leo asked as Elliot put his glasses on for him.

" yep forced lessons with my brothers I will be forever scared".

" hm I would to even though I have not met your siblings".

" alright let's finish this bastard and we can go grab something to eat".

" so you think of money and food".

" hey I just rolled out of bed and forgot to eat". Elliot said.

" what but it was 1 pm why were you in bed it's not a healthy habit".

" I had to get thoughts straight".

" hm well…". Leo sat on the couch and smiled at Elliot. " what did you have to get straight unlike your sexuality".

" HEY I DON'T LIKE GUYS…just you then I'm 100% straight".

" oh so your only gay for me".

" yah was that kissing scene not good enough proof that I like you a lot I don't even care if your a guy you know I hate fake feelings".

" hm I guess but about the host club maybe I can use money to pay my debt".

" I don't know". Elliot said while yawning.

" tired".

" I didn't get a lot of sleep sorry Leo".

" you can sleep upstairs if you want".

" no I'm here to help you though". Elliot said yawning again eyes drooping.

" that's ok Elliot you don't look well and if not upstairs you can lay on the couch". Leo said sitting on the floor again.

" hm". Elliot actually did as said and laid on the couch soon feeling something laid on him then he slid of to sleep.

' E-Elliot…why". A hand reached up to a blood covered Elliot who stared in horror as his brother Ernest rose his hand pleading.

" EH". Elliot realized two others laying on the ground his brother Fred and Claude all three were bloody deep cuts and lifeless. Elliot held the murder weapon in his hand it was his brothers blood.

" NO NO STOP THIS". Elliot yelled and held his head.

" Elliot wake up…ELLIOT". A voice yelled as Elliot felt something wrap around him. Elliot woke up to a black bush of messy hair knowing who it was.

" L-Leo". Leo had his arms wrapped around Elliot.

" you kicked me in the head were you having a nightmare".

" yah…yah I'm fine thanks".

" your soaking in sweat". Leo said using the blanket Elliot had and wiped the sweat away.

" I just had a bad dream".

" alright well I'm done with the project some how and I'm bored".

" do you wanna go somewhere".

" sure where".

" tell me where you wanna go I'll take us".

" I don't know I'm kind of hungry and I'm out of groceries till I can make it to the store".

" how about we go grab a bite then we can go…grocery shopping was it".

" yes your servants do it".

" I see well let's go alright".

" ok…you sure your ok maybe your stressed".

" I'm just glad my brothers don't know of this their away with my brother Fred attending a college".

" oh maybe you are feeling uneased about them moving away so your having these nightmares".

" no I don't feel uneased".

" what's it about".

" my brothers are dead on the ground I killed them…it freaks me out thinking I did it". Elliot said and a hand landed on his.

" fear is only in the mind Elliot it's just a dream". Leo said comforting Elliot.

" alright then lets go".

" hm". Leo and Elliot stood up and walked toward the door as it slowly opened.

" EH". The boys were shocked at the doors action until an older males head popped in.

" so sorry Leo I got home and realized I forgot my book of spells".

" oh…Grandpa Revis you scared the shit out of us".

" H-Hey I wasn't scared". Elliot said looking at Leo then back at Revis who was now in his face.

" oh really now".

" I'll go grab your book no cursing anyone". Leo said going back to the living room.

" hm ok dear". Revis said then dropped the nice act when Leo was out of sight. " Listen you bloody punk don't you dare hurt my nephew I know who you are one of those filthy Nightray's now I keep my wishing you were all dead to myself but I'll make it reality if you ever hurt Leo got it".

" yah sure Gramps but we're only friends". Elliot said as Leo strolled in.

" here…Elliot are you ok".

" fine…I just feel a little…down".

" bye bye darling". Revis said and exited followed by Leo and Elliot who rode in a different car than Revis.

" so where are we going". Leo asked looking at Elliot.

" I lost…my appetite". Elliot said leaned over. When they finally stopped at a classy restaurant Elliot felt much better and hungry.

When ordering high class food Leo and Elliot decided to walk to the grocery store down the street Leo laughing at something Elliot said unaware of the stalkers trailing them.

" why is he with a commoner so much ha ha".

" shut up idiots don't attract too much attention…let's go". The people followed quickly but smoothly not to be caught.

" ok we need what".

" I made a list while you slept let's see steak".

" just remember if you need money I have some".

" I'm using my allowance and birthday money I won't run out".

" don't spend your birthday money for food when you could have someone give you for food while you spend that on stuff you want".

" like what".

" I don't know what do you want".

" out of this mess I'm in".

" yah".

" so why are you in the Host Club". Leo asked looking at steaks on a shelf.

" oh Gilbert and Vincent those two pushed me into it".

" hm this looks good". Leo said and talked to the person at the deli counter.

" why two".

" because you probably hate going home".

" hell yes my sister is nuts do this tell me this she is so annoying".

" Lottie was like that once when I hurt my arm she tracked me everywhere".

" hm sisters".

" yep…so what's with that Oz kid why do your families hate each other".

" Vessalius are giant flirts especially those Vessalius brothers first Jack the creator of the damn club he truthfully broke my sisters heart when they were little I was just nine he flirted with her and Lacie I'm guessing then there Oz he is a shorty small tempered little A-".

" I resent that". A voice came from behind them and they turned to see Oz standing a stubborn look on his face his arms crossed.

Gil had his hand on his face and shook his head to the side surprised Oz was being so stupid.

Vincent was peeking out from behind Gil a huge smile on his face looking at Oz with eyes that said ' idiot I laugh at you'.

On the other side Break was snickering his arms wrapped around Liam who was just giving his routine stare.

" WERE YOU MORONS FOLLOWING US". Elliot yelled staring pissed off.

" nice wear Elliot and yes we were". Vincent said snickering.

" would you like to run that by me again". Oz said and Leo spoke.

" your a shorty small tempered A-". Leo started to say but Elliot cover his mouth.

" Asshole".

" hmph I have more class than you I dress fabulously".

" you may be gay kid". Break said poking Oz.

" can you guys leave or am I making an appointment to see an undertaker for five bodies".

" what did we do".

" we just missed our little commoner I heard you stayed with him most of the weekend Elli".

" DON'T CALL ME ELLI AND YAH SO".

" tsk we said we had the calendar planned out". Oz said holding a calendar with the members names on it.

" um no thanks I plan my weekend".

" really a commoner like you has plans".

" yes I have family and it's Leo now leave you scare children". Leo said as Gil walked to Elliot.

" so about the ball Friday Leo it will consist of a dance then Halloween games we all must dress up". Oz said putting his arm around Leo.

" please don't touch me". Leo said trying to back away.

" hey Elliot about Vanessa just try to ignore her she's only like this because Hans and her had a fight and without Ernest she doesn't have a punching bag to vent it through".

" yah I know so aren't you graduating next year after Nessa".

" yep".

" I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME". Leo yell pushing Oz away who went fake crying to Gil.

" Gi~l Leo pu-pushed me".

" I saw".

" do something".

" ah maybe if you keep away and stop being a rude pedophile then you'd actually have normal friends asshole". Elliot said cranky.

" THAT'S RUDE ELLIOT".

" stop yelling people are staring and I'm tired as hell so shut up". Leo said pushing the richies into a group off in an abandoned isle.

" Hey no pushing".

" ok listen I'm going to shop with Elliot and I'm guessing your not leaving me alone and just the feeling I have to grab an extra so just let us shop and don't make a mess".

" I'll pay for it Leo Elliot is no good for his money". Oz said pulling out a wad of money.

" I hope you get mugged Vessalius". Elliot said but Oz put a hand in front of Elliot's face accidentally hitting him on the swing up.

" EH".

" oh Elliot". Leo said Elliot's hair in his face.

" I am pissed so far off the line I'm going to kill you Vessalius". Elliot said and Oz ran off Elliot close behind.

" oh my god they're are the stupidest people in the world I feel like I should leave". Leo said and walked over to a bunch of watermelons stacked on sale while the rest of the club watched Oz and Elliot.

" hm I could use these and a bat then I can bend my anger out on them maybe I need to draw faces…hm". Leo thought as people walked behind him.

" Hey Leo".

" yah hey Lion boy".

" oh god". Leo murmured but still looked at the watermelons.

" hm what was that Lion boy".

" go to hell". Leo said getting a glare but continued his staring of watermelons.

" not I nice mouth let's teach him a lesson". A guy said and weaved his arms under Leo's quickly holding him.

" HEY LET GO". Leo yelled and kicked the guy in front of him hard in the gut.

" UGH…BASTARD". The kid yelled then after recovering punched Leo in the gut. The guys holding Leo let him go making him fall to the floor.

" ACK". Leo yelled when hitting the ground now people were staring only the club members acted.

" HEY YOU ASSHOLES". Oz yelled and punch the two guys that had hurt Leo while the other three stared in surprised.

" tsk he can fight his own fights only to expect from a motherless trashy bastard no wonder his father left him he's not man enough". One guy said.

" YOU BASTARDS KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM". Elliot yelled and pushed the guy into the stand of watermelons.

" AH". The guy let out a yelp of pain when he made contact but then it's front leg broke and watermelons came tumbling down. The guys scattered away leaving Leo on the ground as the watermelons fell.

Leo flinched when he felt something fall on him but that was it and he was positive there was more than one watermelon. The thing laying on him wasn't even small it covered his whole body and was warm.

" Leo you ok". Elliot's voice said as the heat was moved away.

" yah did you just".

" yah stupid bastards".

" DUDE LET'S GO".

" BREAK VINCENT". Oz yelled and the two came back with the five boys.

" GOTTEM". They yelled as Leo sat up holding his stomach.

" ok who are you punks attacking my son".

" THE FUCK". Leo yelled.

" we are a family and since I'm the head of the club we are a family".

" Wha".

" your a creep even thinking of Lion boy as family". One said and the rest laughed.

" who are these people anyway".

" some dicks from my middle school".

" I think the police can handle this young men". A clerk said coming over with two police officers. " also they will pay for my watermelons and stand".

" hm". Once the police left the clerk smiled at them.

" thank you boys for watching out for Leo you must be great friends".

" yes sir we attend school together".

" I see well do you need ice Leo".

" no I my bruise oh well an when I was use to the other stuff I was getting in trouble with".

" at least wash up you boys have watermelon on you". The Clerk said and Elliot and Leo agreed they needed to wash up so they headed to a bathroom.

" oh that Leo I'm glad you guys were here I couldn't help him this time".

" this time".

" those punks have picked on Leo since he was little they tipped a crate of melons on him when he was little all he was doing was shopping for his mother while she was sick he took good of her and then her death".

" what did she die of".

" murdered on the streets mugged he was devastated then I didn't see him after a while till a few years ago he disappeared I guess he lived with his father".

" his father…hm".

" Leo has a father".

" he said he live in an orphanage".

" hm let's learn a little more about our Leo yes".

" YES". Oz, Vincent, and Break yelled as the two watermelon boys came back.

" why are you so happy".

" they're idiot".

" Leo we want to know about you and your commoner ways also do you know how to dance for tomorrow".

" why and no".

" because we must know each member personally".

" um why I'm not really a member".

" LEO YOUR AS REAL OF A MEMBER AS ALL OF US". Oz said making Leo look around at the smiling boys and smile himself.

" oh…hm well alright then you have to tell me your stories I've already told Elliot anyway it's no real surprise".

" WHAT YOU TOLD ELLIOT BUT NOT US WHY".

" last time I checked you made me a member of this damn club because your damn annoying".

" ah your so mean let's just get food for dinner and go to your house".

" EH". Leo was surprised.

" we like mushrooms and peppers on our steak but flavoring takes the flavor out". Oz said with a smile.

" hm". Leo smiled and walked off back to the steaks. " I'll surprise you guys so go wonder around watch the way of the commoners". Leo said and everyone except Elliot scattered immediately. " hm watching me…apparently I make a lot of boys gay". Leo joked and Elliot chuckled.

" apparently…are you sure letting them go was smart Liam had a clipboard Break and Vincent are clowns and they hate each other I trust Gil but he's being pulled around from Vinny and Oz".

" Vinny…pfft".

" OH GIL LOOK AT THIS INSTANT COFFEE". You could hear Oz yell.

" GILBERT LOOK THEY SELL FOOD IN A CAN". Vincent yelled.

" My My look at all these sweets". Break said in the candy isle.

" hm em hm". Liam nodded scribbling down on the clipboard.

" what does he write".

" don't bother it's not worth it…so what do you need".

" peppers fresh peppers anyone have food allergies".

" well I do to peanut butter but that's all".

" alright".

After shopping the boys rode in Oz's limo he had brought commoners stared at it for a while.

" so Leo tell us everything".

" well ok let's start with the basic definition I'm the biological son of Oswald Baskerville cousins with Alyss and Alice Lacie's my aunt my mother took me away from my father cause I'm a bastard anyway my mother was murdered and for 5 years of my life I live in an orphanage till Oswald found me and brought me home to Baskerville till I decided I wanted to be independent so I move out then attended Pandora Academy then I got weaves in with you idiots though it's nice to have people that won't laugh when I get hurt ok Oz your turn". The boys just stared at Leo till his last words hit.

" oh yah well as a child Jack and Uncle Oscar raised me because my dad was too busy they always said in fact he never visited any of us".

" Oz".

" oh yah…well anyway when I was a little boy I found Gil and we became best friends Jack snuck off a lot though and even introduced me to Alyss and Alice once Jack graduated I took over the club and thus this".

" aren't you half siblings". Liam said still writing on the board.

" oh yah my mother is French and I am like Leo a bastards".

" well we all knew that". Break said an snickered.

" WELL WHAT'S YOUR STORY". Oz yelled at Break.

" well let's see when I was little I was the happiest kid ever the end".

" I can believe that".

" alright Gil Vincent".

" well we're adopted let's say dad had an affair with our mom who at first raised us till Vincent was around 10 then she shipped us to Nightray manor".

" Vanessa was pissed". Elliot said remembering his sisters reaction to the brothers.

" yah".

" So Liam whats your story".

" oh…I'm simply trying to pass over my brothers my father never sees me as a hard worker so I try the club is a side job".

" we were and are still the best of friends". Break said wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulder.

" hm not bad for a bunch of riches". Leo said and there was a group protest. " I kind of like you guys your not snobby". Leo smiled at them making Elliot blush and smile.


End file.
